Arigatou gozaimasu (有難う御座います)
by ComeChocolate
Summary: Un día normal para todos ... Menos para él . Hoy era su cumpleaños . Hoy era el aniversario de muerte de su padres. Esta fecha era para él , la peor del año ... Pero ¿Qué pasaría si...? ¿Podrá cambiar de opinión nuestro joven blondo? Entren y descubranlo , Mal Summary , Lo siento :S


_Hello! Yo , aquí escribiendo un One-Shot en honor al cumpleaños de una personita muy especial ... Así es , esta personita es : Naruto Uzumaki c: . A pesar del atraso espero y lo disfruten , Sin más que decir los dejo con el One-Shot ..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , sino al gran Kishimoto- sensei y bla , bla , bla. _**

* * *

**_Arigatou gozaimasu (有難う御座います)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Un hermoso día de Primavera se asomaba al alba . Un joven rubio - que raramente se despertaba antes de las 2 pm - se encontraba duchandose ya en aquella tan temprana mañana . ¿Raro? Pues claro , estaba despierto desde antes que Sasuke - que se levantaba temprano para poder elegir su conjunto de ropa del día , combinando todos los tonos de negro-azul-blanco posibles - ¡Incluso estaba despierto antes que Sakura! - quien se levantaba temprano para su proceso de "embellecimiento matutino" , ya que , aunque no lo crean, la joven de 25 años ¡Ya tenía canas! Así es , escucharon bien Sakura Haruno a su temprana edad era una canosa que debía tintarse el cabello cada 15 días -

Ya volviendo al tema ... se había levantado temprano por una sola razón .

_Hoy era su cumpleaños ._

Y para ser más específicos su cumpleaños 25 ( Pues el era el menor de todos los novatos ... Bueno casi ).

¿Qué tenía eso de malo ? Nada .

Pero entonces ... ¿Qué lo tenía tan tenso todos los años en la misma fecha? Fácil . Era la misma fecha en la que atacó el temible Zorro de Las Nueve Colas -Conocido por sus amigos mas cercanos como _Kurama -_ Era la fecha en la que tantas vidas se habían perdido , incluso la de La Habanera Sangrienta y El Cuarto Hokague -_Su Otou-san y su Oka-san- _Era una fecha en la que ... deseaba estar solo , deseaba llorar solo las muertes de sus padres ; Pero también, era la fecha en la que más que nunca necesitaba un abrazo , aquel abrazo que nadie nunca le daba ...

Al terminar de ducharse abandonó su pequeño departamento para adentrarse al denso bosque que rodeaba toda Konoha . Hoy tenía todo el día libre , pues Tsunade lo habría librado de su entrenamiento para el puesto que tanto había soñado , así es ... Hokague . A su corta edad , ya era el siguiente candidato para aquel gran puesto , pero existía un pequeño problema : _No era Feliz ... _¿Qué si estaba drogado? Ni el lo sabía ¿El por qué de su infelicidad? No tenía el conocimiento , _o tal vez si ..._

_#FlashBack#_

_Corre . Corre . Corre ._

_Pensaba un preocupado rubio corriendo por las calles matutinas de Konoha . A pesar de la hora , había mucha gente obstaculizando su camino , así que debía correr tratando de no llevarse a nadie por delante , pero dejando varios pisotones , disculpas , gritos , etc . Poco importaban en ese momento._

_Llego._

_La gran puerta de Salida de Konoha se alzaba ante sus ojos , Pero no ella._

_Kiba y Shino empezaban a volver a sus labores diarios , pero con unas caras realmente deprimentes ._

_Enmudeció . Oh no , Había llegado tarde ..._

_Kiba lo miró con tristeza y negó suavemente con la cabeza . Hinata se había marchado a una misión de tiempo indeterminado a la Aldea del Agua , una nueva nación que había pedido algo de ayuda para instruir a nuevas generaciones de ninjas especializados en elementos Agua y Luz , la especialidad de ella ..._

_Claro que la joven aceptó sin titubear , pues su primer amor se encontraba con la persona que más amaba desde niño , Sakura . Aceptó , porque necesitaba escapar de todo , porque ya no aguantaba el mundo que la exprimía día a día. _

_Hace menos de una semana ella había recibido esa noticia , hace menos de una semana los rumores llegaron a oídos de todos , hace menos de una semana ... El descubrió su amor por ella y no puedo confesarcelo a tiempo ..._

_#Fin FlashBack #_

Ya cinco años habían pasado de aquella vez . Tal vez había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para olvidarle , pero no lo deseaba , pues era la sensación más extraordinaria del mundo el estar enamorado . Aun seguía con la esperanza de que ella volviera , pero la mayoría ya se había resignado .

Se sentó frente a aquella cascada donde la había visto danzar desnuda ,_ pues si ... después de tanto tiempo , el había logrado adivinar quién era aquella magnifica ninfa del agua que lo había dejado anonadado ,_disfrutó el reflejo del amanecer sobre las claras y calmas aguas del río , sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¿Sabes? El amanecer y el atardecer son las partes más hermosas del día y la mayoría de las personas no se toman el tiempo suficiente para contemplarlos- Pronunció una suave y dulce voz Fémina .

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla y se dio la vuelta para contemplarla cara a cara .

Unas botas con tacón hasta las rodillas (del tipo ninja) , largas y torneadas piernas , un pequeño short de _jean _ , plano vientre , pequeña musculosa a red y su típica sudadera , pero abierta . Piel blanca nívea contrarrestando con un cabello negro-azulado que le llegaba hasta por debajo del trasero . Hermosos labios rojos , nariz respingona y , por último , Grandes y exóticos ojos color perla.

_Era ella..._

_Había vuelto..._

-Hin-Hinata-chan- murmuró con voz queda

-La misma - Afirmó con una gran sonrisa

Seguía igual de asombrado , pero ... es decir ... ¡Guau! ¡Lo que habían hecho estos 5 años!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno , terminé mi misión en la Aldea del agua , así que suponía que era tiempo de volver a casa - Con melancolía

Ambos nos sentamos al borde del río , y empezamos a platicar .Se nos fue el día entero poniéndonos al corriente y recordando los viejos tiempos. Ella seguía siendo la misma , con diferente look y más confiada , pero la misma.

- Naruto-Kun... / Hinata-Chan - Murmuramos al mismo tiempo y luego echamos a reír

-Tu primera/Tu primero -

-No tu/ No tu-

-Esta bien , lo diré yo primero /-Esta bien , lo diré yo primera-

Más carcajadas.

-Hinata , yo te amo / Naruto , yo aun te amo -

Nos miramos sorprendidos , bien... Ninguno se esperaba esa confesión . Un silencio algo incomodo nos invadió .

-**_Arigatou_ gozaimasu...-** Pronunció de repente -**_Arigatou gozaimasu por_ _quererme._**

- Oe - Digo juguetonamente - Me has robado la frase - Me acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y ella se sonroja , es la misma de antes .

_-****__Arigatou gozaimasu por no olvidarme -_Y la beso apasionadamente , dejando salir a flote cinco años de sentimientos guardados . Ella no se queda atrás , y me sigue el ritmo . Seguimos así por un momento hasta que el aire nos reclama a ambos. Sonreímos . De repente ella parece recordar algo y saca una pequeña cajita amarilla con un lazo azul de un árbol hueco.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

-Hi-Hina , no debiste molestarte - murmuré apenado , pensé que nadie se acordaría de mi cumpleaños .

-Ábrelo - Casi ordena , haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario anterior .

En su interior un collar idéntico al que había ganado de pequeño en mi apuesta con Tsunade -Y que había roto en mi batalla contra Pain- , excepto por un detalle, en el interior del raro cristal habían un pequeño sol y una pequeña luna juntos -cabe decir que eran de metal bañado en plata y oro-. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas - aunque suene demasiado gay - pues pocas personas tenían ese detalle conmigo .

Ella me abrazó fuertemente y en su oído pronuncio -**_Arigatou gozaimasu , Hinata-chan . Te amo , Onegaii nunca te vuelvas a ir de mi lado-_**

**_-Nunca Naruto-kun , Nunca -_**Con voz quebrada por el llanto - de felicidad, claro - y los labios temblorosos nos besamos dando un nuevo comienzo , un nuevo futuro juntos, porque a pesar de cuantos obstáculos nos esperen así nos quedaremos , _Juntos._

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Después de varios meses vuelvo a por estos rumbos(? . En fin me gustaría tener sus opiniones sobre este corto One-Shot , pues no estoy muy segura de el , ¡Pero debía festejar el cumpleaños de mi rubio favorito! Así que me exprimí lo más que pude los sesos y ... Salió esto XD ._

_Si te gustó ¡Manda un review! , si no te gustó ¡Manda un review! *Se aceptan halagos , felicitaciones , tomatazos , amenazas de muerte , chocolates cofcofLOCAcofcof *_

_Sin más que decir ..._

_ComeChocolate Fuera :B_


End file.
